


The Stars are especially beautiful tonight

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has concerns, Fluff, Iris loves her flashweather, M/M, Mardon is romantic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was slightly worried about why Iris and Mardon were in hush tones talking while the latter held a wicker basket</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars are especially beautiful tonight

Barry had seen many weird things in his life, from telepathic gorillas to half man half sharks, but that doesn’t commute with seeing Mardon in hush talks with Iris who is giggling and gripping onto his arm, nodding to what he was saying. He was happy that his family and boyfriend were getting along, but that did not sit well, Iris wasn’t one to flirt with taken men, so he opted for story time, which could only mean close to one thing, the duck story. Skidding into the room, Mardon looked up at him, eyes bright and smile full of smirk, his hand holding onto a small wicker basket with a red rug over the top. Iris just winking at Mardon, hugging him and saying goodnight. Mardon just shrugs at Barrys stare. He has an odd feeling about this. He thinks that he should be concerned but the rest of him is calm and it’s a good, crime free night in Central City for once. 

 

“Overthinking there, babe,” Mardon pulled him away from his head, Barry tilting his to stare at him.

 

“No tricks, promise,” Mardon held out on hand in surrender, it was the other that Barry was interested in.

 

“Come on,” Mardon linked their fingers together, walking over to past the elevator, heading to the stairs instead. Barry was still confused, following his boyfriend up the spiraling concrete steps that led to the roof access that they put in after the Hawks latest visit. Barry knew that the roof was the best spot to look over the whole city. To watch the lights sparkle against the darkness of the sky, to hear the continuous humming of the streets below. It was peaceful when you wanted to get away from it all. To be apart but away. Distance yourself for you and reality. 

 

Mardon was setting up the blanket while he stood and watched, the stars above twinkling, the street below bellowing. It was like he could feel it all, the energy of the city, it wanted to explode and thrum through his veins. He didn’t know he was leaning until Mardon wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back. 

 

“I can feel it too, sweetheart,” Mardon kissed the side of his neck, Barry just humming, turning in his arms. Mardon staring over his shoulder, Barry could hear a small storm out at sea.

 

“You?” He nuzzled in closer into his boyfriends warmth, mainly the jacket.

 

“Not all weather events are me,” Mardon chuckled, leading Barry over to where the small little set up was created. The blanket on the floor, the small candles in mason jars, the pillow and blanket for one. 

 

“One pillow?” Barry stared at the set up, he was lost for words and didn’t know what to say.

 

“Well, I know how much you love my chest,” Mardon winked, laying down on the rug, Barry falling down next to him, his head resting on Mardons chest. He hummed at the fingers through his hair. Their fingers linked as Barry moved to get comfortable, ending up with his head on Mardons chest and body almost adjacent to his. Mardon laid there pointing out small constellations, Barry wasn’t sure if he was impressed or slightly turned on. 

 

“The stars are especially beautiful tonight,” Mardon whispered, Barry just nodded.

 

“You know what else is beautiful?” Barry just waited for the pick up line.

 

“What?” He still didn’t know why he played along, he knew deep down he would do anything to make Mardon smile.

 

“Me,” That was not what he was expecting.

 

“Asshole,” Barry laughed, rolling around until he was laying next to Mardon, making sure not to knock any of the candle jars over. 

 

“Yeah, but you agree,” Mardon shrugged, somehow with the moonlight hitting him from this angle, Barry was finding it harder to argue with him.

 

“Maybe,” He squeaked at the hand tickling his hand, Mardon using the slight distraction as an advantage, using his powers to tickle Barry, he was just trying to hold on. Mardon laughing as he slowed down, staring down at Barry as he moved to straddle his hips. Barry’s breathing slowed down, both just staring at each other. Barry watched over his shoulder as a shooting star flew past.

“You’re missing the view,” Barry rested his hands on Mardons waist.

 

“Mines better,” Barry rolled his eyes, Mardon grinning and winking at he kissed Barry, his hands in his hair, body moving to lie completely on top of him. 

 

“How much better?” Barry breathed out, Mardon moving to kiss along his jaw and neck.

 

“Very,” Mardon kissed into his skin.

 

“Really?” His hands moving along his back, pulling Mardons jacket off of him. 

 

“Barry, I am trying to be romantic here,” Mardon shook his head at him.

 

“And you are doing a great job,” He smirked. Mardon rolled his eyes at him, kissing him on the nose.

 

“No, none of that,” Mardon just did it again, and again, kissing his cheeks and corner of his lips.

 

“Asshole,” Barry laughed.

 

“Very,” Mardon agreed, turning Barry so they were both on the pillow, pulling the blanket over them.

 

“Romantic,” a jab to the ribs shut him up.


End file.
